Hanging baskets for plants or flowers are well known articles of decoration. Overhead light fixtures and wall fixtures with downwardly shining light are also well known illuminating devices. Insofar as is known, the two functions of plant holder and light globe have never been combined into a single article of manufacture where there is a downwardly shining light, although the mere thought of such a combination would probably be considered highly desirable by most persons who enjoy having plant life around them.
The only combined plant holder and lamp that is known is U.S. Design Pat. No. 247,356 to Wright, but this is merely a floor standing ornamental structure not an overhead light as comprehended in the present invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel plant holder. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel light globe. It is still another object of this invention to provide a fixture that both serves as a hanging plant holder or a wall attached plant holder and as a light globe. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.